1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shield connector capable of easily making an adjustment with impedance of a shield electric cable connected with the shield connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shield electric cable is used for transmitting a high frequency signal to a control board of an electric apparatus such as a vehicular television, radio, and navigation system. This shield electric cable is a coaxial cable formed by a core wire made by twining together a plurality of wires, a shield member made of braided wires which cover an outer periphery of the core wire via an inner cover made of insulation, and an outer cover made of insulation which covers an outer periphery of the shield member.
The shield connector is used for connecting the above electric cables with each other. The shield connector is formed by an inner terminal connected to the core wire of the shield electric cable, an outer terminal connected to the shield member of the shield electric cable, and an inner housing receiving therein the inner terminal.
The inner housing is made of an insulation resin and incorporated into the outer terminal in a state of receiving the inner terminal in the inner housing. A distal end side of an inner terminal of a mating connector side is inserted into the inner housing incorporated into the outer terminal, thus bringing the inner terminal in the inner housing into contact with the inner terminal of the mating connector and into electrical connection.
The outer terminal has a cylindrical portion for receiving therein the inner housing in a covered state and a shield member connecting portion so crimped as to cover the shield member of the shield electric cable from the outer peripheral side thus fixing the shield member. Further, in the outer terminal, a terminal body portion for crimping and fixing the inner housing is formed between the cylindrical portion and the shield member connecting portion. In the above outer terminal, the cylindrical portion covers an outer periphery of the inner housing, and the shield member connecting portion covers the outer periphery of the shield member of the shield electric cable, thus allowing the terminal body portion to crimp and fix the inner housing between the cylindrical portion and the shield member connecting portion.
A conventional shield connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-34773 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-65882 (Patent Literature 2).